


Three Fans, One Wish and a Whole Lot of Fun!

by MewLikeAKonekoNeko



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewLikeAKonekoNeko/pseuds/MewLikeAKonekoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlyn, Hira and Kayla are MAJOR anime fans. One night, they make a wish using three strange rings and land up in the Death Note world. Now, they race to find each other and stop Kira...and maybe find love along the way. Join these three friends as they come together under the name "Oracle" and do their best to mess around with Light's head while having a whole lot of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Fans, One Wish and a Whole Lot of Fun!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not awesome enough to own Death Note...if I did then L, Matt, Mello and Watari would still be alive and Light would be DEAD.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Buzz!

Buzz!

Buzz!

I sighed as my doorbell buzzed. Quickly pulling my wild, curly brown hair into a messy bun, I rolled off the couch and opened the front door to see my two best friends, Hira and Kayla.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Kayla grinned and held up a bag stuffed with chips, candy and soda.

"It's anime night, remember? It's your turn to be the host this week!" She said, her green eyes shining with excitement.

Hira rolled her blue eyes and smiled, holding up her DVD case (which is probably full of anime). They stepped inside and put their coats on the couch, Kayla heading straight to the kitchen to get the snacks ready.

Hira turned to me,

"I only brought Death Note with me this time, mostly because I knew you guys would want to watch it again." She said, tossing the case to me before walking over to the TV to set up the DVD player.

"Hey! You like it too! Last time you were the one begging to watch Death Note!" I said, grinning cheekily.

Hira turned slowly towards me, her black and red hair covering her eyes and a creepy smile on her face.

"Did I? Are you sure it was me?" She asked, her voice taking on a creepy tone.

Sweatdropping, I inched away from Hira before remembering something. I dashed up the stairs and into my room, grabbing a package off my bed before racing back.

"Yo guys! I found this in my mailbox this morning!"

Kayla and Hira walked over to me and looked at the clear glass box im my hands. Inside, nestled in a black cushion were three rings. The first had a thin bronze band with a large blood-red stone in the shape of an open eye. The second had a thin black band with a medium size black stone in the shape of an open book. And the last ring had a thin silver band with a white stone in the shape of a lotus flower.

Gently, I opened the box and offered it to them.

"We can each have one, they'll be friendship rings!"

Hira grinned and picked up the black one, trying it on her pinkie.

"Hey, it fits!" She said happily.

Kayla and I chose the white and the red ones respectively and slipped them on our pinkies. We grinned and admired the rings. Kayla pulled the box out of my hand,

"So, there was no note?" She asked, studying the box curiously.

"There was, but all it said was "Make a wish", it didn't say who it was from." I replied, plopping down on the couch.

Hira grinned,

"Well, let's make a wish then!"

Kayla and I glanced at each other.

"Sure, nothing's gonna happen anyway." I said, pulling myself into a sitting position as they crowded around me. We joined hands and closed our eyes. I nudged Hira, telling her to make the wish for us.

She took a deep breath before saying,

"I wish we were in the Death Note Universe!"

There was a bright flash of light behind my eyes and...

I was falling!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Welcome to the prologue of Three Fans, One Wish and a Whole Lot of Fun! Hope you enjoy!

One more thing! This story is also under my other accounts: CRAZY_chipmunk on Wattpad and CrazedKiraHaterLawlietLover on Fanfiction.net


End file.
